Solo un juego
by yuemai
Summary: que pasa cuando el corazon no esta conforme?, cuando necesita saber aquello para seguir latiendo...? y que sucede cuando la respuesta no es la esperada


Solo un juego…

Era una Tarde acalorada de verano, por que no decir una abochornada tarde de verano aquellas eran las mejores palabras para describirla, hasta los pájaros pareciese que se habían cansado de volar o el calor era tanto que ni siquiera se molestaban en hacerlo, los arboles no movían sus hojas porque no había viento alguno, era un total desastre el verano en la Aldea de Konoha, pero en el bosque de dicha aldea se estaba llevando a cabo "un juego", del cual eran participes solo dos personas…solo ellas, aunque claro estas no tenían idea, para ellos no era mas que atracción física, necesidad mutua de compartir caprichos del cuerpo y o solo una coincidencia del destino haberlos puesto en aquel lugar en que se vieron por primera vez…

Hinata pov /

pose mis delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del chico azabache mientras besaba con suavidad sus labios de manera pausada llevando por primera vez desde que "sucede esto" la marcha de la situación, el recorría lentamente como si fuese una tortura con sus manos la figura de mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer como venia haciendo desde semanas atrás cuando de vez en vez nos encontrábamos saciando de esa forma la _"curiosidad"_ y aquel sentimiento extraño que venia provocando la presencia del otro, era verano la situación mas que comprometedora, ya que el me presionaba contra un árbol el único testigo de nuestros repentinos encuentros y pasiones desenfrenadas, no habíamos pasado aun al ultimo nivel por llamarlo de esa manera pero yo estaba mas que segura, que en cualquier momento llegaría a suceder. Pareciese que hoy seria el famoso día quien lo diría, el parecía estar mas que ansioso cuando me vio leyendo bajo la sombra de aquel árbol en el cual me había acomodado para relajarme un poco de las tensiones que últimamente padre me estaba poniendo con el clan, había ido en busca de paz y termine con un azabache que repentinamente me tomo de ambas muñecas posándome contra el árbol, bajo rápidamente el cierre del abrigo que llevaba puesto en ese instante, que aunque suene estúpido aun usaba en verano, era demasiado tímida como para sacarme mi chaqueta, el me estaba besado con tanta pasión que en algún momento pensé en la opción de que desgarraría mis labios, con esa pasión que quema el alma, con locura y desenfreno mordió luego mi cuello, sacando de mis labios unos cuantos gemidos de placer marcando de cierta manera que yo le pertenecía, ahora el tocaba ágilmente mis piernas y yo estaba mas que extasiada….

Pero….

Como entregarse a alguien que ni siquiera te ha dicho un _"te quiero"?,_

Que ni siquiera te ha hablado enserio, como hacer aquel acto de amor según yo por fuentes ( Ino ) tenia entendido, no es algo que se hace con el primero que cruza la calle…NO…claro que NO

Con una persona que solo susurra cosas sin sentido a tu oído, que cuando te ven por la aldea te es completamente indiferente haciendo de esa forma sufra el corazón al sentirse utilizado, claramente el me había enseñado mucho sobre besar y esas cosas pero, yo con mucha perspicacia e orgullo podría decir que se de aquellas partes erógenas en donde Sasuke retuerce de placer con solo el hecho de tocarlo con las yemas de mis dedos...- sonreí ante ese burdo pensamiento-

Había sido aquel extraño que había robado mi primer beso estando ebrio en una fiesta de amigos en la cocina de Naruto,

había sido el quien me había buscado al siguiente día para aclarar las cosas, a quien prometí no decir nada a nadie que no se preocupara que de mi boca no iba salir ninguna palabra sobre eso y simplemente olvidaría que paso, le regale además una sonrisa para que no se preocupase,

pero también había sido el quien me busco por la tarde en un lugar cercano donde mi equipo solía realizar los entrenamientos, mientras yo tranquilamente contemplaba los colores en el cielo y el peligrosamente se acercaba llamándome por mi nombre para captar mi atención para de esa manera plantarme feroz beso en los labios bajo el atardecer primaveral,

pero, pero el era demasiado frio para decir o hacer algo al respecto de la relación que estábamos llevando a cabo y simplemente yo por mi estúpido carácter tan débil era demasiado tímida para reclamarle al respecto… también tenia claro que jamás haría el acto de amor si no sentía este por aquella persona o no era algo mutuo, con el tiempo me fui acostumbro a tenerlo cerca, a sus caricias repentinas y su raro humor, que cambiaba cuando no nos veíamos, ni en la aldea o por que también tengo una vida, aburrida pero la tengo, aunque había veces que simplemente no lo entendía esa era la verdad de las cosas, sabia que el era solitario, una alma difícil de comprender, pero también tenia la intención de poder ayudarlo ya se lo había ofrecido y el solo respondió _" son mis asuntos, no te metas " _rompiendo de esa forma el poco aprecio que le estaba tomando, siendo de alma generosa se la he dejo pasar, pero esta vez no podría ser generosa, no podría complacerlo de esa forma, me estaría traicionando con lo único que legítimamente me pertenece y es mío, con la única cosa que las mujeres realmente tenemos derecho a poder decidir a quien entregar…nuestra virginidad, en ese momento me he dado cuenta de lo que he estado haciendo este ultimo tiempo, me deje sucumbir por la falta de afecto entregándome casi por completo a **EL**…_!no puedo, no puedo! _– He repetido mentalmente - _¡no puedes…no puedes Hinata, se fuerte encáralo…!_ - ha dicho esta vez la mente – _sabes cual será la respuesta cierto…- _ha encarado el corazón – _tu lo amas, pero el lo hará contigo?_ - volvió a preguntar este,

Si, lo amo esa es mi verdad,

Amo como me mira con deseo como si fuese la única en su mundo,

Amo aquellas tardes de nada solo de silencio,

Amo sus reacciones cuando hablo del pintor – pareciera enojado -,

Amo sus caricias repentinas y pausadas sobre mi cuerpo,

Amo como hace que me sienta una mujer,

Pero, lo que mas amo de el sin duda alguna es cuando veo en sus ojos la misma soledad que poseo pero aun así, yo no puedo…

Deshago el agarre del cuello lentamente hasta posicionar mis brazos a los costados, el aun no se ha dado cuenta esta tan ensimismado recorriendo con sus manos mi piel…pero se ha detenido de súbito al ver que yo ya no lo sostengo junto a mi, solo estoy mirando el cielo pensando en que le diré, en que me responderá…

-Sasuke…- le dije de la nada, no me di cuenta pero el ya me estaba mirando fijamente, con toda su atención en mi – q-que…e-es e-esto…? – le pregunte curiosa al querer saber su respuesta, el…comienza a arreglar sus ropas?, es lo que esta haciendo claramente, con lentitud pero lo hace

- hmp – ha resoplado mientras se voltea a mirar lo que ahora comienza a ser un atardecer, el frio cae muy rápido en la aldea por las noches aun siendo verano – por que preguntas eso? – musito bajo y frio, como siempre lo hace cada vez que le hablo – tu bien sabes lo que es esto…- pauso tomo aire y me encaro diciendo – **un juego…**

he quedado sorprendida como cuando te cae un balde de agua fría con el cuerpo caliente, - _rompiste mi corazón y ni cuenta te diste…Sasuke _– pensé, aunque realmente sabia lo que diría, pero aun así albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que el románticamente digiera algo como _"no lo se, amor creo..?" _mínimo algo así, pero que boba haz sido otra vez Hinata albergando esperanzas en donde no las hay – _que harás ahora –_ dice mi corazón tristemente, el no me ama, ya lo sabia para que seguir tratando con alguien que solo me necesita para satisfacerse, que jamás llegara a sentir amor por nadie mas que por si mismo_, déjalo ir, déjalo ir_- me he repetido mentalmente – _el no es tuyo y jamás lo será_ – aun recuerdo las palabras de la chica pelirroja cuando nos vio besándonos mientras Sasuke se iba tranquilamente como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo dejándome a solas con esa mujer, ella me miro fijamente y dijo aquellas palabras quedando impresas en mi mente por mucho tiempo, y que no es hasta este momento les encuentro mucho sentido.

-….-guardo silencio unos momentos acomodándome mi ropa y con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza te digo – ya…ya…ya no quiero seguir jugando – musite esto ultimo con rapidez y como si de un gran peso se tratase me sentí libre como en mucho no lo hacia, libre de un amor no correspondido nuevamente – lo siento Uchiha-san – te mire como por ultima vez lo haría, claro que en este lugar, en el mundo shinnobi quizá igual me asignen misiones junto a ti, lo cual espero no pase en mucho y Tsunade acepte mi solicitud de maestra para la academia, te di la espalda por primera vez yo a ti, comenzando a emprender camino a mi hogar, mis lagrimas corriendo involuntariamente por mi rostro demostrando de esta forma que en realidad…yo si te amo y me duele dejarte atrás, pero tu…jamás formare parte en el preciado circulo de tu corazón, jamás, solo fui un juego y nada mas…solo eso…**UN JUEGO**

******************** Varios días después ***************************

-Sai-kun – le regañe de manera maternal mientras el me miraba con ambas manos a los lados en señal de _"no he dicho nada malo". _

-Hinata-chan sabes que últimamente luces hermosa con esa ropa que traes – pauso mientras me observaba nuevamente - y mas radiante de lo común, creo que mi consejo te hizo muy bien, ahora no solo acaparas mi mirada – yo me sonroje , el siempre me dice palabras bellas desde antes que comenzara a vestir de manera "atrevida" como dice padre, o "sensual" como me ha mencionado en mas de una ocasión mi hermana de buena forma, ella agradece a Sai eternamente por su dichoso consejo ….aquella tarde….

************flash back*******

-pero que es lo que pasa musa por que llevas esa cara – decía mientras limpiaba rastros de lagrimas en mis mejillas, el siempre tan atento, siempre haciéndome sonreír con sus raros comentarios sobre mi "extravagante belleza"

-N-no e-es n-nada…-trate de sonreír y fue peor las lagrimas comenzaron a correr como cascada por mis ojos violetas.

-ven vámonos de aquí la gente comienza a ver – me abrazo mientras yo solo lloraba en sus brazos, nos sentamos en una banca de un parque cercano no muy concurrido a esa hora, nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras yo jugaba con mis dedos sobre mi regazo, el solo esperaba que yo dijese alguna palabra, pero como contarle lo ocurrido con cierta persona, seria su fin.

-Hinata-chan no hay algo que quieras contarme – ella lo observo por momentos y abría la boca y la cerraba, quería contárselo pero no podía… ¡No PODIA! …por que no podía?

-Sai-kun yo…he amado a alguien – sonrió de solo pensarlo, pero vuelve la amargura al darme cuenta de mi mala fortuna

-pero si estáis enamorada por que lloras?- me pregunto curioso, el no entendía bien los sentimientos humanos algunas veces y esta era una de ellas – no eres correspondida…-soltó como si lo supiera todo

-…- enmudecí, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de ellos pareciese no querer abandonar la tristeza.

Fin pov Hinata

El pintor al ver a su musa supo que había acertado en su conclusión y pensó -_como alguien no puede querer a Hinata, quien era aquella persona que no la supo valorar?_

-sabes Hina-chan – dijo para que ella mirara – eres muy hermosa, no solo exterior sino internamente, y si ese hombre al que tu amas no te supo valorar pues el se lo pierde yo no se mucho de sentimientos y esas cosas, pero para serte sincero… tu… bueno….- pauso tratando de acomodar las palabras pareciera que lo estaba pensando antes – eres alguien importante para mi, he aprendido tantas cosas solo con verte desde lejos, y por eso hoy te daré un consejo – hace mucho que ella no hablaba con el pintor pero cuando lo hacían siempre el terminaba por decir cosas desde otro punto de vista, palabras que al fin y al cabo eran lo que ella no veía - yo creo que deberías hacer que tu "enamorado" pague por sus culpas…- dijo poniendo una sonrisa algo macabra?

- que tratas de insinuar Sai-kun…?-pregunto inocentemente sin saber que era aquello que el pintor estaba ideando en su mente Anbu

-lo que trato de decir es que, bueno si el no supo valorarte, quizá si el te viera junto a mi entraría en razón y regresaría ante ti de rodillas pidiendo volver – le dijo para pausar mientras sobaba su barbilla en busca de alguna otra idea, ella lo pensó Sasuke de rodillas pidiendo volver….mmmm JAMAS…! Esa era la palabra el nunca haría eso ni en su mas loco sueño….

-lo dudo, es algo que no pasara….-susurro débilmente mientras su mirada se dirigía al suelo, al verde pasto que le inspiraba tanta tranquilidad aquella que jamás ha logrado tener totalmente

-entonces si el no te quiere…YO LO HARE – Hinata asombrada levanto la vista como relámpago y sus tonos comenzaron a subir, acaso era aquello una declaración justificada con un plan contra su enamorado? , de cierta forma si lo era, que podría perder…nada, Sai había demostrado ser alguien fiel y en quien se puede confiar sin duda, pero estaría bien jugar con sus sentimientos acosta de un despecho de amor no correspondido, ella haría seguramente algo similar con el, no, no Sai no merecía siquiera un poco de aquella amargura el necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiese tal como es, raro y a su manera, ella no era quien el necesitaba para empezar ella solo sentía amistad por el pintor y el le declaraba sus sentimientos tal como alguna vez ella lo hizo con el rubio….

-Hinata-chan se lo que piensas – intervino sus pensamientos para añadir – si no me amas ahora quizá mas adelante, no se si quieres…- pauso tomando aire tomando ambas manos de la ojiluna entre las suyas y dijo – solo déjame intentarlo, dame una oportunidad solo una, prometo que no te defraudare y si el intenta algo contigo serás libre de elegir, no te estoy amarrando a mi ni nada de eso

-Sai….-suspiro Hinata pensando _- el es todo lo que siempre soñé, cariñoso, bondadoso y sobre todo le preocupa mi felicidad sobre la suya…__**entonces lo dejare ir? -**_ acepto Sai – afirmo la Hyuga sin una pisca de remordimiento

-entonces dejaras que te corteje…?- el pintor la miro alzando una ceja a lo cual ella sonrió, se veía demasiado atractivo pensé en ese momento ella – me encanta cuando sonríes, se ilumina mi día y puedo ver en ti que también puedo ser feliz.

-claro señor, pero no soy tan fácil…- con esas palabras ambos se miraron y rieron sin parar….

Pov Hinata ON/

*pasaron los días, y con los comentarios de Sai me di cuenta que colocarse un short de mezclilla en verano con una polera de tiras no era un pecado, sino una expresión de libertad, papa lo llama libertinaje para mi…me siento tan liviana no puedo mentir que en un principio me incomode un poco pero con el paso del tiempo entendí que soy una chica, con grandes atributos mas que las otras, pero sigo siendo una…

de Sasuke si preguntan no he sabido nada, solo me entere que esta en una misión y que lo mas probable es que vuelva esta semana, por mi propio bien espero no verlo dentro de variooos días, he disfrutado mucho junto a Sai y creo que junto a el estoy superando el desazón de mi antiguo amor por el azabache.

****************fin flash back **************************

-dudo mucho eso, solo soy una mas dentro del montón – le sonreí mientras acomodaba mi cabello sobre mis hombros…

-ooh Hinata-chan no seas modesta, por que no me acompañas donde Kakashi-sensei tengo algo que preguntarle – me dijo sin mas , mientras yo me quede estática pensando…Kakashi- Naruto- Sakura…._Sasuke… MALDICION… _tendré que verle, espera…el no esta en la aldea…yujuu…dijo mi alma descansando por momentos

-ok vamos – dije ya mas aliviada al saber que el no estaría allí

Caminamos por la aldea algunos hombres me miraban, mi short era de mezclilla a la mitad de muslo, una polera lila sin mangas y unas cómodas zapatillas que salían de lo común, Hokage-sama cuando me vio casi muere primero me pregunto que si me había vuelto loca, yo negué frenéticamente, ella sonrió y pregunto nuevamente _–ha pasado algo entonces..?-_ …No por que no podía simplemente cambiar..?, es que acaso siempre seria la niñita "ángel"…

-llegamos…allí esta Kakashi-sensei, hablare con el espérame por favor junto al árbol, solo serán uno minutos – me sonrió mientras se alejaba, yo obedecí a lo que me dijo, me senté bajo el acogedor árbol, refrescante en verdad estaba tan ensimismada con el viento golpeando en mi cara, sentí como Kakashi me apuntaba, no se porque lo estaba haciendo pero me intimido en cierto manera, hasta que escuche…era Naruto y su equipo…equipo-resonó en mi cabeza

-Kakashi-sensei –grito fuertemente el hiperactivo rubio anunciando de esa manera su llegada, junto a el venia Sakura y por supuesto Uchiha-san…quien parece no haber notado mi presencia en el lugar aun

-bueno entonces nos vemos mañana – escuche que decía Sai a su maestro… alzo la mano para que me acercara y yo rogaba a dios ser fuerte…me levante lentamente todos tenían la atención puesta en mi…

-wooow Sai tu novia esta candente – le susurro el rubio al pintor quien enancho su sonrisa, mientras Sakura golpeaba a Naruto fuertemente y el se sobaba diciendo – pero no mas linda que tu mi Sakura-chan…! – reitero entre risas…mientras la peli rosa volteaba a otro lado en señal de enojo y molestia con el rubio

-Hinata apresúrate llegaremos tarde…- me grito el pintor a lo que los otros tres quedaron boquiabiertos observándome, Kakashi -sensei solo sonrió bajo su mascara, mientras lentamente emprendí camino donde ellos se encontraban con la cabeza gacha de vergüenza como podía ser tanta mi mala fortuna de encontrarme justamente con quien menos debería ser….destino que tan malo cometí en la otra vida, es acaso que fui quien mato a un gran personaje o cometió un delito tan grande que no alcanzo a pagarlo en vida y lo estas cobrando en la otra vida que estoy teniendo…?

–( Que pensamientos Hinata ¬.¬ jajajajaja aaa sigamos con el fic mejor )-

Me acerco pero cuando Sai iba a pronunciar palabra aparece de la nada en una nube de humo un anbu

-Hatake Kakashi, Hozuri Sai Hokage-sama los ha mando llamar – y como de la nada llego se fue sin decir mas palabras que aquellas, los nombrados se miraron y asintieron

-Sai – dijo Kakashi para que el pelinegro que tenia su mirada puesta en mi lo mirara a el…

-lo sigo de inmediato sensei – dijo el pintor para posicionarse a mi lado, se acerco a mi oído y susurro unas palabras que lograron ponerme de colores parecidos a los tomates, el y sus dichos siempre haciéndome sonrojar, luego que termino de decirlo beso mi frente ante la mirada expectante de todos, pude ver como el Uchiha apretaba los puños indisimuladamente cualquiera que le viese pensaría que estaba molesto…-_adiós musa…-_ susurro y se fue en una nube de humo

-wooow…. Y yo que pensaba que Sai era rarito….ahora he comprobado lo equivocado que estaba – dijo un sonriente peli rubio que me miraba pícaramente con los ojos chiquitos y levantando las cejas, señalando de esta manera que el se había dado cuenta de algo – cuanto quieres apostar que lo que te susurro es lo que harán cuando el regrese….- soltó sin saber las consecuencias de sus palabras, solo un sonido estrepitoso pudo quitar el prendido sonrojo que tenia en mi cara, sin pensarlo levante la mirada, lo que vi en si no me sorprendió de cierta forma, un Naruto que había chocado contra un árbol y una Sakura que se encaminaba al encuentro donde estaba este hecha una fiera…

-que te he dicho sobre ese tipos de comentarios – le reprendió ella cuando ya lo tenia mas que cerca – lo que ellos hagan cuando Sai vuelva no nos concierne – a lo dicho no sabia donde esconder mi cara, imploraba que me tragase la tierra, avergonzada agache la mirada y mas que sonrojada trate de debatir los pensamientos que en estos momentos seguramente tendrían sus ex -compañeros de academia sobre la relación que estaba llevando con el pintor…

-e-etto…- las palabras no salían de mi boca estaban comidas en cierta manera por la vergüenza, como es que pensaban esas cosas sobre mi persona no es que fuese un ángel ni esas cosas pero tampoco una mujerzuela barata

Fin Pov Hinata

Mientras un azabache solo podía apretar los puños y fruncir el seño observando lo nerviosa que se había puesto su ex – compañera de juego con los comentarios hechos por ese par de idiotas como los llamaba a ambos mentalmente, es que acaso ella ya lo había reemplazado por el pintor?.. pero que le importaba lo que la pequeña Hyuga hiciese con su vida, el podría tener a cualquier mujer de Konoha en su cama, no obstante pareciese que ella se le había metido entre ceja y ceja, ya que cuando creía haberla dejado de lado y haberse divertido con Karin en la misión, aparecía ella mas sensual que nunca, con su cabellos largos revoloteando con el viento, ese sonrojo adorable que la hacia ver mas atractiva, sacando a la luz esa extraña mezcla que lo atrajo en un principio "adorable y sexy a la vez" , y ahora además aparecía con esas atrevidas ropas que ella misma un día le juro que jamás usaría por ser tan reveladoras, cuando este le pregunto si acaso en verano no tenia calor? , Sakura lo saco de su ensimismamiento temporal que estaba teniendo al recordar episodios con la peli negra que aun se encontraba tan cerca de si, pero tan lejos a la vez…

-yo lo siento enserio no quería decir esas palabras – menciono en forma de disculpa Sakura mirando de peor forma al ente inconsciente que yacía a los pies de aquel frondoso árbol - _ooh creo que esta vez se me ha pasado la mano _– pensó la medico mirando que el rubio no daba señal alguna de querer despertar aun – vamos Naruto despierta, despierta – le gritaba mientras lo sacudía sin piedad para que de esta manera despertara del trance en que se encontraba tras aquel fuerte golpe recibido, - no seas cobarde abre los ojos enfrenta la situación – le decía mientras lo soltaba

-S-Sakura-can – le interrumpió Hinata, acercándose a lo denominado "escena del crimen" lentamente como era su forma de ser – creo que Naruto-kun esta desmayado, debería….

-lo se, gracias Hinata-chan – le sonrió la pelirrosa mientras tomaba en sus hombros con esfuerzo al rubio – creo que será mejor que lo lleve al hospital - menciono Sakura, a lo que ella vio que quedaría SOLA con EL, _no, no podía sucederle, no ahora cuando lo comenzaba a olvidar, tendría que zafar de ahí pronto_ - pensó Hinata

-Sakura-san la acompaño – dijo rápidamente sin titubear siquiera ahí estaba su maravillosa y vendita oportunidad, eso era una segura escapatoria del pelinegro además de algo decente en el sentido figurado claramente, que mejor excusa…- _eres brillante – _se felicito internamente mientras sonreía como niña pequeña al haber descubierto algo maravilloso…

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan, nosotros estaremos bien, estoy mas que segura que al pasar por el puesto de Ramen revivirá mágicamente siendo el mismo dobe – movió su mano en señal de brillos por doquier ironizando la situación, ella conocía muy bien al chico que cargaba, ella sabia sus mañas y sus reacciones y era por una sola razón…ella lo amaba….amor curiosa palabra, ella una vez se enamoro y justamente de quien la peli rosa sostenía en sus hombro y el sin darse cuenta rompió su corazón, luego volvió a intentar pero el daño fue peor el sabia que rompería su corazón y aun así lo hizo, aun así la hirió, ¿pero que culpa tenia el?... simplemente ninguna, ella siempre lo supo, el no la amaba y no se detendría a amar a tan poca cosa como lo era ella, no el podría darse el lujo de estar con quien quisiese el era un Uchiha apuesto, de gran porte y sobre todo rico, que mas podría tener… a claro era un excelente ninja…entonces porque el perdía su "valioso" tiempo con ella…una explicación llego a su mente, juego, solo eso…..pero cuando menos lo espero y de quien menos imagino recibió aquello, sin demandas, sin compromisos y por sobre todo ese maravilloso ser no quería mas que verla sonreír,_ "solo una vez…sonríe una vez para mi"_ - recordó aquellas palabras que le dijo cuando la encontró esa tarde caminando…esas palabras que también le repetía a diario cuando ella parecía agotada , el solo se conformaba con su presencia , el le agradecía cada día lo maravillosa que era su vida ahora que estaban juntos, el simplemente se ha ido ganando su cariño de la manera mas honesta que existiese la ha ido conquistando lentamente…salió de el transe en el cual se encontraba al ver como Sakura les gritaba un adiós alejándose rápidamente del lugar entre los arboles, ella intento decir algo pero fue demasiado tarde para expresarlo la kunoichi ya había abandonado el lugar.

Ahora…se encontraba a 4 metros para ser exactos del azabache que le miraba penetrante con odio en su mirada...si odio tenia ambas manos apuñadas a sus costados y el entre cejo mas junto que de costumbre, nunca lo había visto así, ella lo sabia, algún día tendrían que aclarar las cosas que quedaron pendientes ese día, pero ella esperaba que ese momento no llegara aun, pero como dicen "no hay plazo que no se cumpla"… solo esperaba que este no fuese el plazo…miro su próxima salida, tendría que escapara de el, de su enojo infundado, porque para ella no había motivo ni argumentos para que el estuviese molesto, no, no los había así que por la mejor vía , la diplomática trato de solucionar el asunto

-e-etto…y-yo-…..- tartamudeo apuntando al lado derecho en señal de que se marcharía, pero el fue mucho mucho mas rápido que ella y la acorralo con ambos brazos en el árbol como lo hacia antiguamente, ella no se iría de ahí no hasta escucharlo – Uchiha- san….- protesto ella suavemente al sentirlo cerca de ella, el estaba violando su espacio personal eso no estaba bien

-así que sales con mi copia – dijo con una socarrona sonrisa, ella sabía lo que significaba esas palabras y ese gesto en su rostro, era aquel gesto, de antemano sabía lo egocéntrico que este chico era, pero jamás imagino los niveles de dicha egocéntria.

-t-tu c-copia d-dices?- le pregunto curiosa para tener la atención de el en su cara, no en su cuerpo que era lo que entretenido miraba en esos momentos – Sai-kun es….- ella se quedo como en las nubes pensando en lo maravilloso hombre que era, todo lo bueno y carismático, como este patán se atrevía a siquiera compararse con el y encima llamarlo copia, eso era un insulto grave, muy grave contra el pobre de Sai….

El al ver lo embobada que ella parecía estar cuando hablaba de aquella rata de mal calibre, de solo imaginarse a la chica en manos ajenas a las suyas y mas ahora que vestía tan endemoniadamente sexy, es que acaso ellos…de solo pensarlo le daban ganas de ponerle un sello explosivo al pintor, apretó sus manos contra el árbol, despertando con el escrudiño producido por el sonido a la chica de su alucinación – el…el…-tartamudeo como no lo hacia hace mucho delante de el

-es un idiota, una copia barata mía con la que tu te has conformado – dijo arrogante como siempre había sido, la miro viendo como agachaba su cabeza, lo sabia ella no dejaba de amarlo, siempre lo supo desde el día en que sin piedad rompió su "fuera de lo común relación" solo para ver cual era la reacción de dicha muchacha, solo fue lo que esperaba….pero cuando volvió de su misión las cosas habían cambiado…ahora estaba ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con determinación

-Uchiha-san se equivoca – dijo mientras le sonreía – Sai es mas que usted – imposible….como se atrevía a decir esas blasfemias, con que derecho ella la mas débil entre todos le decía aquellas palabras – quizá en lo físico son algo similares pero…- el le presto atención quería saber cual eran las razones que tenia ella para decir que Sai era mejor, también estaba la parte de saber cuanto le había afectado el rompimiento y la visión que tenia de denominado "demonio" –el alma, los sentimientos ….- ella llevo una mano sin temor alguno al corazón del azabache, en ese instante el sintió cosquillas ante el tacto delicado de la chica aquel que trato de reemplazar por las frías caricias sin amor de Karin, ella mantuvo la mano con dolor ahí,

Dolor por lo que diría,

Dolor por saber la próxima respuesta

Dolor al no ser correspondida

Pero, mas que nada dolor a la realidad del asunto que ella misma fue aceptando a medidas que conocía a Sai – no son algo que se pueda copiar – le dijo sacando su mano del pecho del hombre que tenia frente a si

-eso todos lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que el es un raro desalmado – antes esas palabras que descolocaron a la Hyuga, es como si hubiese escuchado al pintor, como tantas veces en que el le comentaba la percepción que tenían los aldeanos de su persona "que no era mas que una maquina creada por Danzo", "un raro apasionado por los libros…" pero lo que mas le pesaba era que le llamasen " raro desalmado…", es como si el Uchiha supiese…claro que lo sabia…

-L-lo que dice son mentiras el ha aprendido a querer – dijo enfadada por aquellas palabras que sin pudor había soltado el pelinegro, le dolía en el alma que ofendiesen a alguien sin que estuviese presente pero mas le molestaba es que hablaran mal de alguien tan amable como lo era su amigo, no ella no dejaría que este engreído se saliera con la suya…

-como con un libro – le soltó como burla a una de las características mas propias de Sai…- _sus libros de sentimientos_ – como podía burlarse de alguien que no sabia sentir, que no podía expresarse…pero claro como el era Uchiha-todo poderoso –Sasuke lo se todo fácil burlarse de otros…

-CONMIGO –acallo ella esa sonrisa que se estaba asomando en los labios del chico, el solo volvió a juntar sus cejas – el….el es un buen hombre…sabes – dijo a medida que volvía a agachar su cabeza mirando el suelo – no me interesa si sabe sentir o no, yo me encargare de que aprenda – dijo ahora sonriente, sintió como los brazos que la mantenían presa minutos antes desaparecían y le daba la espalda

-hmp – refunfuño sin mirarla, de cierta forma las palabras dichas por ella lo hacían sentir mas, como si hubiese perdido…se sentía traicionado pero porque si fue el quien se encargo de que ella se marchase, el le permitió tener aventuras con el pintor, fue el solo el…quien tubo la culpa, de no retenerla junto a si y ahí la consecuencia, perdió…por primera vez en su vida perdió contra la Hyuga y ese horrendo pintor de mala muerte – estas segura?- le cuestiono sin haber siquiera pensado , solo salió

-para el no….- pauso lo que diría le recordaba aquella tarde, sintió ganas de llorar, de reprocharle su hermética actitud pero de que serviría, nada el no la amaba solo estaba ahí para recuperar seguramente este su juguete perdido y ella como ilusa esperaba nuevamente alguna palabrería de amor, porque aun lo seguí esperando siendo que tenia junto a ella a Sai, la respuesta era sencilla por doloroso que fuese…._**ella lo amaba –**_ no… soy un juego Sasuke – le respondió, como le debería haber respondido aquella tarde en que ella misma le pregunto, se miraron atentos por momentos el sol estaba cayendo y con el se estaba llevando nuevamente al amor, el se movió acercándose nuevamente donde ella se encontraba, la miro atento, estaba sonrojada, aun se sonrojaba con el

-porque preguntaste eso – le pregunto el , ella le miro sin comprender lo que este trataba de preguntar – lo de esa tarde, porque preguntaste – le inquirió sabiendo que ella misma recordaría claramente a que se refería

-s-solo….q-quería escucharlo de tus labios – lo dejo en shock…momentáneo, segundos que ella bien aprovecho para salir del lugar….

Se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo, que vergüenza ahora que le diría a Sai, que fallo nuevamente?, que otra vez esta corriendo desesperadamente por amor?, que otra vez esta tendida en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente….que hacer cuando el corazón marcha en contra de la razón?

Bueno espero que les haya agradado el one-shot estoy pensando en la segunda parte, pero será si es bien aceptado o merece de alguna manera seguir , si no dejémoslo así jajajaj…solo eso por el momento y cuidenseee….bye

**YUE-CHAN**


End file.
